


Mirror, Mirror

by Avistella



Series: Your Daily Life with Zen [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Zen tries to wash your insecurities away.





	

Comparisons were so easily made, especially to something as close to perfection as Zen. Your eyes glanced over to his sleeping form on the couch. He had his head resting on one side of the arm rest while his legs draped over the other. One hand was hanging off while the other lay across his stomach, right on top of the script that he was meticulously going over just before he decided to rest his eyes for a few minutes.

You quietly walked over to him, not wanting to disturb his peaceful slumber, before kneeling down so that you were eye level with him. He truly was the most handsome male you've ever met, and probably will ever meet, in your entire life. His skin was so smooth and flawless. His body was toned and in good shape. His hair felt like pure silk in your hands.

And then there was you. Too much fat on one part, not enough muscle in other parts. Your skin was imperfect, blemished in some places, and sometimes dry and rough. You weren't exactly healthy, whether it be lack of exercise or not eating well, and it definitely showed in your outwards appearance. Nevertheless, you tried not to let it bother you, and you were _fine_ for the most part. Sure, you would prefer to avoid your reflection at all costs, and in the times you _did_ catch it, you would find yourself scrutinizing every single last detail. Overall though, you were able to get on by without worrying about you and your appearance too much.

But then the insecurities grew the moment you and Zen became an official couple. Being beside each other, it would just make all your imperfections all the more noticeable to the public, wouldn't it? There was no doubt that the media would be very critical towards you, especially with technology nowadays where people can hide in the comfort of anonymity behind their screen as they tear other people's sense of self-worth down.

Sometimes, it felt as though you weren't fit for Zen, and that he deserved someone so much more...physically appealing? More to the standards of public society? You're not too sure what the words you were looking for were exactly, but the feeling was heart-wrenching all the same. A part of you understood that Zen loved you deeply and such thoughts were unwarranted, but these insecurities have rooted themselves deep inside you even way before you met Zen. Convincing yourself would be no easy feat.

Gently, you bring your hand up to stroke against the actor's cheek. It felt soft and comforting. Zen shifted slightly from his position, and you guiltily pulled your hand away when his eyelids slowly fluttered open. You felt warmth rise to your cheeks when he stared at you with tired eyes, his lips slowly curving into a small smile of pure adoration.

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty," you decide to tease the young man to play off your embarrassment of having been caught admiring him while he was napping.

"Sleeping Beauty needs true love's kiss to wake up," Zen answers.

You playfully roll your eyes. "Sleeping Beauty is already up and awake," you retort.

Zen chuckles before taking the initiative to kiss you himself, the script that was previously lying on his stomach falling to the floor as he shifted himself to lean towards you. You let out a muffled squeak in surprise, and you can feel the actor smile in amusement against your lips. He pulls away soon afterwards and just stares at you with so much emotion in his bright eyes that you can't help but look away, squirming slightly under his intense gaze.

"You're so beautiful," he finally speaks, and your breath hitches in your throat.

How did he always manage to do that? Whenever you started to feel all your worries and self-doubt bubble in your chest, he would say something so simple but yet so sincerely that you thought it would be okay to believe the young man's words. Maybe you really _are_ beautiful. Maybe you really _are_ amazing and perfect. Maybe not in the eyes of the public media, but definitely in Zen's eyes, you were gorgeous. And that was what all that mattered, wasn't it?

"Not as beautiful as you," you find yourself deflecting Zen's comment, and you mentally slap yourself for doing so. Why couldn't you just accept a single compliment with no hassle for once?

Sensing your frustration, the actor finally sits up on the couch and gestures for you to join him. You pick up the abandoned script on the floor, safely placing it on the nearby table before crawling up on the couch. You nestled yourself between Zen's legs, chest-to-chest, as he lazily wraps his arms around you, encasing you in a loose embrace.

The young man lets out a breath as though preparing himself for the upcoming topic of discussion. "You know, they say it's what's on the inside that counts, but I think it sometimes shows in the outwards apperance too."

You scrunch your eyebrows together in confusion. "What do you mean?" you question Zen and urge him to continue.

"For example," Zen starts and unwraps one of his arms from you to take hold of your hand instead. You watch him bring it up to his lips and lightly kiss your fingers. His eyes looks up at you through his lashes, and continues, "these hands may be rough at times, but it's proof that you're willing to help those in need. The way you would carry over items for other people or cook a healthy meal for the both of us or comfort those in need. Your kindness shows through them."

The actor finally lets go of your hand, and while you're still trying to process his words, he's moved to stroke your cheek with his thumb before cupping your chin and tilting your head upwards so you could look into his eyes. He sighs in admiration and says, "And these eyes. Sometimes they'll be puffy from crying, but that's proof of how you're unafraid to let your emotions out. That you can sympathize with others. That you're strong for being able to get through the reason why you were crying in the first place. Sometimes they'll have dark circles underneath them. But that's proof of how you stay up late worrying for somebody else. How you stay up to finish your work. How you stay up to do what you're _passionate_ in."

"Zen..." your heart swells with each word that leaves his lips, and your vision starts to blur as tears threaten to spill. You try to blink them away, but Zen's not done yet.

"And these lips..." the actor gently runs his thumb across them. He leans his head down and firmly presses his own lips against yours. You can feel all the emotions he has for you in this one liplock that it leaves no room for doubt. Zen parts from you, but allows himself to hover just above, his lips barely brushing against yours as he continues to speak, "they may sometimes be chapped and break, but I've seen the way you bite them as you carefully think over your words, afraid of saying something wrong or hurting someone else's feelings."

"You're beautiful," Zen concludes, offering you a dazzling smile. "You're beautiful both inside and out. And if you ever start to doubt yourself again, you can tell yourself otherwise. Of course, I'll try to remind you whenever I can, but I know you can do it too. I have no doubts in your strength to overcome yourself."

Overwhelmed with emotion, you fling yourself forward and tightly wrap your arms around the actor, burying your face in the crook of his neck as you finally allow your tears to freely fall down your cheeks. You feel Zen stroke your hair with one hand as the other lazily traces comforting circles on your back. "I love you, you know that? I _really_ love you," your words are muffled against Zen's skin, but he's still easily able to pick them up.

"I love you too," he returns your sentiments with no hesitation. "You are the most gorgeous and charming person I've ever met."


End file.
